Track type machines, for example dozers, excavators, and skid-steer loaders, are commonly used in applications where traction is critical or low ground pressure is important. These machines include a frame that supports an internal combustion engine, and left and right undercarriages that transfer power from the engine to a ground surface. The left and right undercarriages are rigidly mounted at one end to the frame and free to pivot in a vertical direction about the mounting location. Each of the undercarriages includes a sprocket at the proximal end that is driven by the engine, and an idler wheel located at the distal end and operatively connected to the sprocket via an idler frame assembly. The idler frame assembly includes a plurality of upper carriers and lower rollers that support an endless track wrapped in a loop around the sprocket and idler. The idler wheel is translationally constrained relative to the sprocket in the transverse and vertical directions, but allowed to move somewhat in a longitudinal direction to accommodate loading of the machine while maintaining a desired tension in the track.
During operation of a track type machine, components of the undercarriage wear, decreasing a distance between a bottom surface of the lower rollers and a periphery of the idler wheel. In some instances, this wear can be significant enough that the idler wheel begins to engage the track improperly and consequently disrupt engagement of the lower rollers with the track. In these situations, performance of the track type machine can be negatively impacted.
One attempt to reduce improper engagement between the idler wheel and the track is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,237,631 that issued to Livesay et al. on Jul. 3, 2007 (“the '631 patent”). In particular, the '631 patent discloses an idler mounting assembly for a track type work machine. The idler mounting assembly includes a track roller frame, an idler support block disposed proximate an end of the frame, and a removable spacer positioned between the idler support block and the frame to adjust relative positions between the idler support block and the frame. The removable spacer comprises a plurality of identical spacers stored onboard the work machine that are postionable singly or plurally at either of first and second sides of the idler support block to incrementally raise the idler support block relative to the frame as components of the idler mounting assembly wear over time.
Although the removable spacers of the idler mounting assembly disclosed in the '631 patent may allow for improved spacing between worn components of the assembly, use of the spacers may be less than optimal. In particular, the spacers may be difficult to install and difficult to retain in position as the components continue to wear and as the idler translates longitudinally relative to a sprocket of the machine.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.